Bet On It
by Stars and Serendipity
Summary: "He's asleep? What? Quickly, I look away and take the plates to the counter. But it's too late, the image was burned into my mind and my ears were turning red. He had looked so cute, even when he was awake, but I never saw him like that. Angelo resembled a girl or a sleeping cat, and Goddess know how I love cats…" T for mild language and suggestive themes. Slash.


"Tch…" I don't understand how he could all of that. He never even gained any weight, either!

Angelo beat me, Dirk, in a bet so I had to pay for his meal at the café where I worked. He ate until we ran out of rice omelets, his favorite dish, and he was _still _hungry! I'm out of money and the rest was docked from the next few months' pay.

Although, as his best friend, I should be used to this.

I picked up the remaining plates and glanced at him. He's asleep? What? Quickly, I look away and take the plates to the counter. But it's too late, the image was burned into my mind and my ears were turning red. He had looked so cute, even when he was awake, but I never saw him like that. It's said way too often in male-on-male literature that there's a "I'm not gay, for real!" crisis, as I find in Ivan's old novels. (He said they used to be mom's sister's. Yet he kept them.) But what can I say about this? So no girl has shown interest in me! Oliver didn't trigger Antoinette's Rival Event because of the glitch where you can't see hers and mine if you activate Daisy's and Angelo's first! I'm not a homosexual, for Goddess's sake!

Ah, damn…

Where was I? Angelo resembled a girl or a sleeping cat, and Goddess know how I love cats…

Not that cats like me…

Or girls…

Okay, so I have bad experiences! I'm not some idiot; I know you can fall in love with anyone no matter what your sexuality. _Yeah, that's right, not so much of kid now, huh?_ I pouted.

I put the dishes in the sink and started cleaning them. Joan went to order more eggs and rice, but after being here so long while Angelo ate, it's almost closing time…

I sigh. _What a hassle._

"That-was-fuuun," Marian says, stretching each syllable.

"_M-Marian_!_"_ I jumped. "_Harvest_ Sprites, just give me a heart attack, will ya'?"

She gave me a look for speaking in vain again but then giggled. "It kind of worries me. Even when Grandma left, he wasn't full."

I mumbled. "Yeah, well maybe he just wanted to make the most of a free meal.…."

"Hm. Another reason could be that no one was bothering him today." She dries the clean dishes for me.

"What do you mean?"

"Last time he was here, Ethel, Claire and Nellie wouldn't stop trying to gossip with him. Or at him. They kept asking him about his love life and the like. Even Grandma joined in. They would listen to him when he got mad, so then he just left. They were so disappointed! I think – Dirk!"

I had bent over laughing, hanging on to the edge of the counter.

"What's up?" Marian nudged me.

"Nothing, it's just…" I chuckled. "He really is like a girl."

"Yeah? I always thought he was on the 'cute' side. I think he's frustrated with that."

"Not so much as people don't take him seriously, especially kids and old ladies."

We both laugh at this.

"Actually, he probably has a complex from when he was a kid or something so – "

"Oh, yeah," Marian choked. "Anyway wake him up soon, will you? Get him home or something."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Marian put the dishes away and went to her room. I pulled out the chair in front of Angelo.

"Oi… you're not gonna sleep here all night…" I poked his face. God dammit. Quote, "This is gonna be gay as hell." Aaaaaaagh.

I stood up and stood in an unusual stance as if I were to slap him. When I swung my hand, I slowed down quickly as my hand grew closer to his face. I couldn't do it. It wasn't in my morality; I've never slapped someone on the face. It totally didn't have anything with me bein' into him. We're best buds! Why can't I just slap him awake like in television?!

I groaned and sat back down.

"Stop drooling on the table, Agi... Hey! Are you seriously out cold? You're not getting any more omelets… Seriously, it was kind of gross. If you don't wake up, I might kiss you!"

Angelo moaned. _Oh, shit!_ I thought and jumped out of the seat. He seemed to still be unconscious and stopped moving. Was he gonna talk in his sleep like my brother said I did sometimes?

Angelo tossed himself onto the floor.

.

.

.

_ What?_

"The bugger's still asleep!" I spat and scratched my head. You gotta be _kidding_ me! I slapped my fore head and slid my hand down my face. "_Augh_!"

"Can't be that hard! Carry Sleeping Beauty home if you have to!" Marian called, which made me even more frustrated.

No way am I carrying him. Much less like a princess thanks to _that_ analogy. Seriously, what would that look like?

* * *

∞†∞

* * *

Freakin' lousy bet.

Freakin' lousy Marian.

Freakin' lousy old women.

Freakin' lousy girls.

Freakin' lousy cats.

Freakin' lousy Oliver.

Freakin' lousy _Angelo_.

Why was it so embarrassing if it was night? Well maybe that _is_ why. It's a universal, understood type of thing. It's as if I'm in auntie's books! My heart's racing as I try to stay focused at the task at hand.

I ended up trying to carry him on my back, but nearly dropped him, and Marian came in and said "What are you doing? Wouldn't it be easier bridal-style?" but I could see her smirk as I finally left the café with a flushed face.

I really dislike sister characters.

Only the lights in Antoinette's home are still on. I could see figures in the living room. My ears became red again. I didn't want anyone, much less someone like Antoinette to notice me. I did my best ninja impression, which you should be impressed by, mind you, I had an unconscious body in my arms.

I keep thinking as if I were in a mystery novel and I'm involved with a crime…

Half of it, I think is cool, and half of it really does feels like a crime.

But I guess that could also make me seem cool? No… A real felon from television wouldn't feel that guilty, would they? At least the ones I'm referring to…

I don't think those people are cool. Sherlock Holmes is.

Why is my mind straying in all these different directions? My stomach churns at these crimes. A part of me wants to throw up. And yet… No, I'm definitely reading into things way too much.

I calm myself and my face regains its natural color. We'd long since passed Antoinette's (thank Goddess) and just now met the windmill checkpoint.

I almost pissed at the sight of Daisy leaning on the tree by the river.

My mouth gaped and I froze halfway across the bridge. _She's gonna bloody see us!_ I ruminated. Upon another look, I realized she was also asleep. _Why, though? I mean, I know it's late but why is she here? She… couldn't have been waiting for Angelo, could she?_

Thankfully, Daisy didn't sleep like Angelo. Possibly from growing up with so many siblings, as I've heard. I gently shook her by the shoulder. "Uh – Daisy?"

She snorted and recoiled. "Here!"

"…Um…"

She glanced me. "O-oh, Dirk?! Wh-whya…" She started to stutter when she noticed Angelo.

I acted like I didn't notice. "Why'd you jump up and say here as if someone were calling attendance for school?"

Daisy's cheeks brightened the night. "What?! I did…? Well, no particular reason. Uh, uhm, what's going on with you?"

"He fell asleep at the café after eating a ton of omelets. And he sure does hold out."

She scrunched up her nose. "Really?"

"Why were you asleep out here? You weren't waiting, were you?"

Daisy played with her hands. "Well… yes, I was waiting for Angelo to teach me more about art! After waiting for a while and eating some of the cookies I brought, I fell asleep…"

Whoa… They're actually pretty similar. I smiled at Daisy. "You should go back to the hotel. I'm sure the couple there is worried."

She gasped and stood up. "Omigosh, you're right!" With that, she dashed back to her home. I watched until she went inside her home.

Angelo's house was right there, practically on the river. I wonder how he landed the house. Holding Angelo and trying to open the door was so cumbersome… I wished I could flip him over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Angelo sighed and grunted in his sleep. I stared down at him. I couldn't quite see outside in the dark. He looked like he was having a nice dream. His voice sounded so strange and alluring like that. I pushed through the door. Goddess, I never thought I'd make it here alive, much less with him still asleep. _Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?_ I imagined Marian saying.

Have I been in his house before? Yeah, I think, but it felt so foreign. New art was leaned against the walls and the giant block of wood looked more and more like a statue of the mayor.

I lay Angelo down on his bed. Looking down upon him in the light again, I blushed. I couldn't shake the thought that he was so cute and attractive. I wondered if I could land a girl like Daisy as he seemed to. How did he anyway? I'll ask Oliver later.

I left him as he was, except pulling one of the blankets over him. I shrugged off any nerves or stress I might have gained from this experience and turned out the door and shut off the lights.

"…Nmmmmm… Dirk…" I heard someone say.

My eyes widened. I slowly turned my head around, completely stiff from shock. It was Angelo who said that, of course, and he was still sleeping! What in the world was Angelo having a dream about?! I had to get out of there or my heart would really stop.

I swiftly shut the door closed as quietly as possible. After gathering myself for a moment, I looked down as if to hide my face, not that anyone could see how red it was becoming or that anyone was even out. I walked stiffly still to my own house. Ivan was waiting but I didn't for him to say anything. I stormed to my bedroom, closed the door, turned out the lights, and buried myself in my bed.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! Okay, I had no idea what to rate this. Nothing's explicit or as inappropriate as a mature fan fiction, but it hints very much at what Dirk was thinking or whatever else might be happening. If I continue this, I think the result of Angelo's dream might disappoint people, but the rating may go up anyway. And if I do continue this, it will either be a series of stories about this length in Zephyr about its characters depending on anyone's reaction to it. I hoped you liked it! My Dirk feels a little different from what I've heard people interpret him as. Well, some vocabulary from that tutor teacher have got to rub off on him a little, right? Anyway, I hope this came out how I intended. It has comic relief but the romance and comedy shouldn't merge too much. I also didn't want to completely break down the fourth wall, but I wanted to mention some self-awareness. I hope I did a good job!

Other than a LaurenxCindy fic a wrote a few months ago but have yet to type, this is my first fan fiction that got a tiny bit steamy. Actually, LxC is more intimate (though not all out). What's more is that these two fan fictions are my very first samexsame works as well as the more intimate, which will probably progress in that aspect if I were to continue them. I thought of DirkxAngelo while writing LxC and I prefer it very much more to DirkxIvan! Also, I should probably clear up that the LxC fic takes place in their teenage years, much like how the Forget-Me-Not Valley children eventually become teenagers. I also want to do one for the bachelorettes girlxgirl but I'm not sure who yet. (Maybe Freya and Daisy; they need more love. Or Anita and Emiko or Sherry and Antoinette. I should just put them all in a collection like I mentioned.)

**_So, please, please, please review this and tell me what you think of my writing and what you would like from it! Shall I continue this one-shot, and would you like to see my other work?_**


End file.
